Left by Time
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: [#1stEveFFA] Mereka bertiga tidak pernah akur, dulu maupun sekarang. Ada saja alasan satu sama lain yang dijadikan bahan untuk membuat keributan, namun itu semua bukan berarti mereka tidak peduli. Justru itulah cara mereka memberi afeksi karena sebesar apapun usaha yang dilakukan untuk menjauh, ikatan pertemanan di antara mereka sudah menguat sejak masih di SMA Karasuno.


**Haikyuu!** disclaimer by **Furudate Haruichi** -sensei

 **Left by Time** by **Rin Shouta  
Rate : T  
Genre : F**riendship **, D** rama **, A** ngst

 **Charas : H** inata **S** houyou **, K** ageyama **T** obio **, T** sukishima **K** ei

 **Warning :** OOC, typos, etc. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **Dedicated for #1stEveFFA**

* * *

" _Niichan... Kaachan... dan Touchan... di mana?"_

" _...Natsu."_

" _Niichan, kepalamu... terluka..."_

" _Hanya luka ringan. Natsu jangan cari Kaachan dan Touchan lagi, ya? Mulai sekarang, Natsu akan bersama dengan Niichan di rumah."_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ketika cahaya matahari meredup...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hinata Natsu membuka mata. Suasana gelap menyapa indera penglihatannya. Perlahan ia bangkit sambil mengusap mata dengan tangan kanan. Dari celah pintu kamar yang terbuka, matanya menangkap cahaya lampu. Seingatnya semalam ia sudah mematikan semua lampu, kecuali...

Dengan buru-buru Natsu keluar kamar. Sesuai dugaan, orang yang ia mimpikan barusan sedang duduk dan menyandarkan punggung di salah satu kursi ruang makan. Ekspresi lega tampak di wajah polosnya.

"Shou-nii!" panggil gadis SMP itu sambil memeluk sang kakak dari belakang.

"Uwaaa! Natsu, jangan mengagetiku!" serunya seraya tertawa pelan.

"Sampai rumah jam berapa?" tanya Natsu tanpa melepas pelukannya.

Tangan cukup besar Shouyou mengacak rambut adiknya yang masih berantakan sebelum menyengir lebar. "Coba tebak, dong! Nanti kuberikan oleh-oleh yang kau mau."

Bibir Natsu mengerucut lucu lalu melepas pelukannya. "Apa, sih? Niichan tidak seru, ah!"

Suara tawa kembali terdengar. Shouyou bangkit dari kursi menuju area dapur. Kemeja putih tanpa dasi dan dua kancing teratas yang sudah dilepas, kini ia gulung bagian lengannya hingga siku. Pemuda kepala dua itu membuka kulkas.

"Semalam tidak belanja, ya?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh.

Natsu mengangguk. "Iya, aku lupa!"

Gadis mungil itu berjalan ke ruang tamu untuk menonton berita pagi di televisi. Sambil mencari saluran program berita favoritnya, ia menopang dagu dengan tangan kiri. Sebelum program dimulai, Shouyou sudah ikut duduk di sisi kanannya sambil menaruh nampan berisi dua mangkuk sereal dan dua gelas susu vanila ke atas zataku.

" _Sankyuu_ , Oniichan," ucap Natsu. Ia bergumam ' _ittadakimasu_ ' dengan kedua telapak tangan saling bertemu. Kemudian perhatiannya tertuju pada televisi lagi.

Kegiatan sarapan mereka diisi beberapa obrolan, khususnya tentang pekerjaan sang kakak yang harus pergi ke Kyoto seminggu kemarin untuk pengambilan gambar projek iklan. Natsu juga cerita soal kesehariannya saat ditinggal Shouyou. Tanpa sadar, serealnya sudah tinggal setengah mangkuk.

Bersamaan dengan itu, program berita yang sedang tayang memasuki bagian dunia olahraga. Diam-diam ia melirik ke samping kanan. Shouyou terlihat diam menonton tanpa berhenti menyuap sesendok sereal ke dalam mulut.

Berita terbaru dan sedang hangat diperbincangkan adalah ASEAN Games yang diselenggarakan di salah satu negara Asia Tenggara. Itu merupakan acara olahraga terbesar di Asia. Negara Jepang menjadi peserta dan sudah mengirim ratusan atlet untuk ikut berpartisipasi. Selain itu, Jepang juga selalu berhasil menjadi juara lima besar, walau masih belum bisa mengalahkan negara Cina.

Matanya mencuri pandang ke arah Shouyou sambil menenggak habis segelas susu. Sejak SMP, kakaknya terobsesi dengan dunia voli, namun sekarang... Natsu rasanya selalu ingin menangis dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Niichan, kudengar Kageyama-kun jadi perwakilan Jepang, ya?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Senyum tipis tampak di wajah sang kakak. "Kemampuannya memang sudah seperti seorang pro, sih. Bahkan sejak awal aku melihat permainannya." Ia menunjukkan cengiran lima jari. "Tapi tolong rahasiakan apa kukatakan barusan, ya," lanjutnya.

Tidak sanggup meneruskan, Natsu hanya ber-hmm ria seraya membawa mangkuk dan gelas ke tempat cucian. Telinganya masih setia mendengar berita sementara kedua tangan sibuk mencuci alat makan bekasnya. Sesekali ia mengusap ujung mata dengan piyama. Tiba-tiba rambutnya diacak bersamaan dengan bertambahnya cucian piring. Begitu keberadaan pemilik tangan dirasa sudah tidak di dekatnya, isakan lirih terdengar.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...dan bulan mulai tak ingin menampakkan wujudnya—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Musim panas mencapai puncaknya. Suhu terasa sangat panas, bahkan jika ingin memasak telur mata sapi dengan penggorengan di atas aspal pun dapat dilakukan, tanpa perlu menggunakan kompor gas atau listrik. Yamaguchi Tadashi mengelap keringat di dahinya sambil mengingat berita tentang penduduk yang meninggal karena sengatan hawa panas ini.

Kakinya berhenti melangkah tepat di depan pintu apartemen yang ia sewa dengan teman sejak kecilnya. Helaan napas berat meluncur dari mulut Yamaguchi. " _Tadaima_..." salamnya setelah memasuki area genkan.

Tak ada balasan, namun pemuda itu tahu bahwa temannya ada di dalam. "Tsukki, aku bawa makan siang, nih," ucap Yamaguchi.

Pemuda lainnya bertubuh tinggi hampir dua meter yang duduk di sofa panjang menengok lalu mengangguk. Dari wajahnya yang terus memandangi televisi, Yamaguchi bisa melihat rasa bosan di sana. Tanpa berucap lagi, ia menyiapkan makan siang di dapur mini mereka. Setelah siap, masih tanpa ada kata-kata yang terdengar darinya, pemuda itu memberikan sepiring sushi pada Tsukishima yang dengan patuh menerimanya.

Senyum tipis terlihat di wajah Yamaguchi sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke arah televisi. Tangannya bergerak untuk memakan semangkuk gyudon. Ketika program membawakan berita tentang tim voli putra Jepang berhasil masuk semi final, ia tak bisa untuk tidak menengok ke kiri.

"Performa tim kita sangat baik, ya? Hebat," puji Yamaguchi tanpa menoleh.

"Hmm." Tsukishima menyuap sushi ketiga lalu menaruh piringnya ke atas meja.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menahan helaan napas. Lagi, Tsukishima tidak menghabiskan makanannya. Ini sudah kesekian kali, tapi Yamaguchi tidak bisa memaksa karena perasaan temannya sedang sensitif.

Saat sadar Tsukishima akan pergi, ia pun bertanya. "Mau ke mana? Di luar panas, loh."

"Panasnya takkan membuatku mati, Yamaguchi," balas Tsukishima tidak peduli.

"Kau bahkan belum menghabiskan makan siangmu, bagaimana kalau..."

Terlambat, sosok itu sudah menghilang di balik pintu depan apartemen. Ekspresi Yamaguchi berubah jadi khawatir. Mangkuk gyudon-nya ikut ditaruh di atas meja. Nafsu makannya langsung hilang dan pikiran negatif tentang Tsukishima merasuki otak. Ia takut kalau temannya tiba-tiba pingsan di jalan dan tak ada yang menolongnya.

Membulatkan tekad, Yamaguchi berdiri dari sofa. Pemuda itu mematikan televisi sambil merutuk pelan. Tanpa membawa apa-apa, ia langsung melesat keluar apartemen. Tidak lupa, dirinya menyempatkan diri untuk mengunci pintu.

Biarlah ia dimarahi, dibentak, bahkan dipukuli pun Yamaguchi rela. Itu bisa diurus nanti. Yang terpenting, ia harus menjadi pengawal Tsukishima diam-diam sekarang.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **membuat bayangan menghilang secara perlahan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Deru napas yang tidak beraturan terdengar dari tempat pemain tim voli putra Jepang. Mereka mengambil _time out_ untuk membicarakan serangan terakhir melawan tim Korea Selatan demi mendapatkan medali emas. Pelatih utama menjelaskan taktik dan fakta terbaru yang menurutnya adalah kelemahan tim lawan. Pemain inti mengangguk beberapa kali, termasuk Kageyama Tobio. Ia adalah anggota inti termuda di tim dan sangat diandalkan untuk menjadi setter.

Sesaat pandangan Kageyama buram. Dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepala. Perhatian pelatih langsung tertuju padanya.

"Kageyama-kun, kau mengerti, kan?" tanya sang pelatih tegas.

"Y-ya. Sudah kuingat," jawab Kageyama dengan nada kepayahan.

Tentunya jawaban itu menimbulkan ekspresi khawatir dari manajer dan beberapa anggota tim. Salah satunya bertanya dan dijawab 'tidak apa-apa' dengan wajah serius. Jika Kageyama bilang begitu, tak ada yang berani membantah kecuali memang ada fakta pendukungnya.

Permainan kembali dimulai pada set terakhir. Kali ini servis berada di tim Jepang. Skor masih sama, 20 - 20. Dari sini kedua tim harus berjuang mengumpulkan poin satu per satu. Kesalahan sekali saja akan menambah poin lawan dan harapan untuk jadi pemenang akan mengecil jika itu terjadi berulang kali. Pelatih terus mengingatkan ' _zero mistake_ ' dari sisi lapangan. Ketua manajer juga selalu meneriakkan para pemain agar tidak hilang konsentrasi dan harus bermain dengan tenang.

Satu demi satu poin tercetak hingga skor 24 - 23 bagi tim Jepang. Pemain yang akan melakukan servis awal berwajah tegang. Kageyama yang melihat itu langsung berteriak dari posisinya yang ada di tengah dan depan net persis.

"Cepat lakukan servis, Boke! Jangan pikirkan macam-macam!"

Teriakannya pun perlahan merubah ekspresi pemain tersebut. "Jangan belagu, bocah!"

Kageyama ingin membalas seringaian yang terbentuk di wajahnya namun tertahan oleh rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba mendera kepalanya. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga mengesampingkan rasa sakit tersebut dan tanpa disadari menunjukkan ekspresi menahan sakit. _Jangan—kumohon jangan sekarang!_

Salah satu manajer yang sudah mengenal pemuda itu, Yachi Hitoka, menyadarinya. Ia tahu Kageyama menyembunyikan sesuatu dan jelas sekali sedang tidak baik-baik seperti yang dikatakannya tadi. Apapun itu akan diurus nanti.

Sebelum bola diservis, Yachi berteriak. "Kau pasti bisa! Tim Jepang pasti bisa!"

Teriakan penyemangatnya tidak hanya berefek pada Kageyama, namun juga pemain lain. Mata mereka terlihat membara oleh api semangat. Tinggal satu poin, mereka harus _zero mistake_ , bertahan, cari kesempatan lalu serang hingga detik terakhir!

 _Rally_ panjang terjadi. Tim Jepang selalu menyerang dengan _spike_ membabi buta. Sebaliknya, tim Korea Selatan berusaha menyerang balik namun harus bertahan karena terpojok.

Bola yang di- _smash ace_ tim Jepang berhasil ditangkis libero kemudian melambung ke belakang. Sebelum bola yang masih hidup dan masih di dalam area tim Korea Selatan jatuh, pemain yang paling dekat dengan jatuhnya bola langsung membalas. Tapi dengan mudah libero Jepang menangkap lalu mengarahkannya pada Kageyama. _Setter_ termuda dalam tim segera mengambil keputusan dalam kurang dari satu detik.

Tim lawan tampaknya terkecoh. Mereka menganggap tim Jepang akan kembali memberikan _spike_ , namun yang terjadi justru tangan Kageyama berputar dengan lihai dan bola jatuh tidak jauh dari net setelah melewatinya. Libero Korea Selatan terlambat menyelamatkan bola sekalipun berhasil membuat bola memantul.

Suara peluit panjang dari wasit terdengar sebelum sorakan para penonton menggema ke seluruh GOR Bulungan, Jakarta Selatan. Pemain inti Jepang yang awalnya syok langsung menyambut kemenangan dengan penuh suka cita. Kata-kata saja takkan sanggup menggambarkan bagaimana bahagia dan harunya mereka setelah berjuang di negeri orang demi negara tercinta. Para pelatih, termasuk pelatih utama yang terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya pun tak bisa menahan air mata. Lima manajer tim yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki bergabung dengan para pemain untuk selebrasi di lapangan, sementara tiga manajer perempuan hanya saling memeluk sambil berucap syukur.

Di tengah euforia penuh kebahagiaan itu, sang pahlawan masih tak bergerak dari posisinya yang membungkuk dan memegangi lutut. Napasnya tampak tersendat-sendat. Ketika teman setim menepuk punggungnya dengan cukup keras untuk mengajak selebrasi, tubuh Kageyama terhuyung ke depan.

Suasana langsung berubah jadi mencekam. Pemain yang menepuk Kageyama panik. Para pelatih dan manajer segera menghampiri _setter_ tersebut yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Kageyama-kun!"

"Kageyama!"

Nama itu terus dipanggil hingga tim medis datang kemudian membawanya dengan tandu untuk diperiksa. Pelatih utama meminta para pemain tetap di stadion, sementara dirinya yang akan menemani Kageyama sebagai wakilnya. Hal itu diprotes namun setelah dibentak, mereka tidak ada pilihan lain selain menurut.

"Pelatih, biarkan aku ikut!" mohon Yachi sambil mengejar sang pelatih.

Berhubung mereka satu universitas, pelatih tersebut menghela napas. "Baiklah, cepat!"

" _Hai_!" Yachi menghapus air mata dan menguatkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit ruangan berwarna putih menjadi hal pertama yang dilihat Kageyama saat matanya terbuka. Ia merasa sakit menghujam kepalanya seolah ada tombak tertancap di sana. Walaupun sudah sering terjadi sejak pertengahan bulan Juni tapi kali ini mungkin adalah yang paling membuatnya tersiksa hingga tak sadarkan diri.

"Kageyama-kun, kepalamu sakit lagi?"

Ketika dengan susah payah menengok sambil tanpa sadar menekan titik rasa sakit itu muncul di kepala, ia melihat Yachi sedang menatapnya khawatir. Kageyama memaksakan diri untuk duduk.

"Bagaimana pertandingannya?" tanya pemuda tersebut diiringi desisan pelan.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Kageyama-kun," balas Yachi seraya memaksa lawan bicara kembali berbaring.

Kageyama menepis tangannya dan bertanya lagi. "Bagaimana pertandingannya?"

Yachi menyerah kemudian duduk di kursinya. "Tim kita menang berkat dirimu. Seharusnya sebentar lagi mereka datang ke sini," jawabnya.

Saat gadis berambut pirang sepunggung itu ingin memanggil dokter, pintu ruangan terbuka. Seorang dokter dan pelatih utama memasuki ruangan. Tanpa banyak bicara, dokter tersebut memeriksa keadaan sang _setter_. Pelatih memperhatikan dengan ekspresi tak terbaca ketika Kageyama ditanya-tanya oleh dokter. Dengan patuh ia menjawab dan semakin lama sesi tanya-jawab berlangsung, ekspresi dokter pun berubah jadi semakin serius.

Dua pria setengah baya di ruangan tersebut saling pandang. Dokter dari tuan rumah Asian Games mengangguk sebelum menatap serius ke arah Kageyama. Sesaat suasana menjadi hening.

" _It's just my hypothesis. I hope you would check up for the better result in your country, so you can be treated as soon as possible before it's too late._ "

Kageyama mulai cemas mendengar kata ' _check up_ ' dan ' _too late_ '. " _W-what's happened... to me_?"

" _It seems you have brain cancer, Mr. Kageyama._ "

Ekspresi syok terlihat jelas di wajah Yachi hingga ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

Dengan wajah bengong, Kageyama menengok pada Yachi. Secara tidak langsung minta diterjemahkan. Tapi melihat situasinya, jelas itu berita buruk.

Perlahan Yachi yang sudah berdiri kini mendekati temannya. Tangan kiri itu bergetar namun memaksakan diri untuk menyentuh dan mencengkeram bahu pemuda berambut hitam tersebut.

"Kageyama-kun... k-kau... mungkin... terkena... k-kanker otak..."

Seketika dunia menjadi gelap di mata Kageyama.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekali lagi matahari berusaha bersinar demi sang bayangan...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Tsukishima... kemarin dia bilang padaku akan berhenti bermain voli."_

Suara gagak yang sudah menjadi ciri khas kota Karasuno terdengar dari ufuk barat. Sekawanan burung karnivora itu terbang seolah ingin pergi menuju matahari yang bergerak kembali ke peraduannya. Angin setengah musim panas dan setengah musim gugur terasa sedikit menusuk tubuh Shoyou ketika kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah gedung sekolah.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Berhubung dalam waktu dekat tidak ada turnamen, mestinya kegiatan klub diliburkan. Termasuk klub voli yang dulu pernah ia ikuti dan menjadi pemain inti di sana.

Tiba-tiba entah apa yang merasuki otaknya, Shouyou mengingat obrolan terakhir kalinya dengan Kageyama. Saat itu mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu di stasiun, si _setter_ jenius bilang secara langsung akan terbang ke Indonesia sebagai atlet voli perwakilan negara Jepang. Tentu saja ia turut senang mendengarnya, namun tidak setelah berita tersebut terucap.

Rasanya sampai kapanpun dirinya takkan pernah bisa mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Tsukishima. Pemuda itu punya potensi dengan tinggi tubuhnya yang selalu membuat ia iri. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Shouyou kembali merasa teman bermulut pedasnya lebih menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dibanding terus berjuang menjadi pemain pro.

Di satu sisi, sebenarnya ia juga merasa ada yang ganjil pada Kageyama. Ketika mengingat sosok itu, Shouyou tak pernah bisa melupakan rasa kecewa yang mendalam pada matanya. Walau bukan yang pertama seperti saat dulu dirinya mengumumkan akan berhenti bermain voli pada seluruh anggota tim Karasuno, tapi pandangan Kageyama jelas terlihat sama. Rasa bersalah yang selalu dipendam Shoyou masih tak bisa dihilangkan hingga sekarang.

Jika Tsukishima benar-benar berhenti... hal pertama yang ia bayangkan adalah sosok Kageyama yang dulu. Kageyama, si Raja Penyendiri. Sang penguasa yang sebenarnya kesepian namun memilih untuk menutupinya dengan sikap arogan.

Shouyou menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. _Tidak, tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi!_

"Hinata?" Seseorang memanggil nama marganya dengan nada terkejut.

Kepalanya menoleh dan melihat Tsukishima berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya pemuda jangkung itu.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Shouyou balik.

Mereka saling tatap dengan wajah serius. Sekitar satu menit kemudian, Tsukishima mengalihkan pandangan lebih dulu. Dengan kedua tangan berada di dalam saku celana, ia berjalan memasuki area SMA Karasuno. Shouyou ikut masuk dan memberi jarak sambil terus menatap punggung tegak di depannya.

Hal yang tidak disangka Shouyou, ternyata klub voli tidak libur. Samar-samar telinganya menangkap suara decitan sepatu, beberapa teriakan, dan bola yang dipukul atau dipantul ke lantai. Ia pun memilih berhenti.

"Kenapa berhenti? Kau malu karena bilang berhenti bermain voli dulu?"

Tangan kanan Shouyou terkepal. Setelah menghela napas, ia pun berucap. "Aku takkan termakan omonganmu lagi, Tsukishima."

Dengusan pelan terdengar dari pihak lawan bicara. "Dasar sok dewasa."

Senyum mencuat di wajahnya. " _Maa_ , aku 'kan sudah kerja. Wajar, kan?"

Dari postur tubuh, Tsukishima terlihat terus memandangi pintu gedung gymnasium seolah ingin masuk ke dalam. Di mata Shouyou, pemuda itu mirip sekali seperti dirinya dulu ketika ia sedang dilema ingin berhenti atau terus mengejar cita-citanya di dunia pro. Matanya terpejam seperkian detik dan menunjukkan ekspresi lembut ketika memperlihatkan bola mata cokelatnya kembali.

"Kudengar kau akan berhenti bermain voli. Apa itu benar?" tanya Shouyou.

"Bukan 'akan' tapi memang 'sudah' berhenti," jawab Tsukishima tanpa menoleh.

"Kenapa? Kau seperti mengulang kejadian yang lalu."

Tubuh itu tampak menegang sesaat. "Orang sepertimu tahu apa, hah?"

"Kau memilih untuk menyerah hanya karena kau tidak jadi pemain inti di semester keempat ini." Pegangan tangan Shouyou pada tali tas selempangnya menguat. "Tidak hanya bilang begitu, kau juga menyalahkan Kageyama tanpa tahu perasaannya yang kecewa padamu, Tsukishima," ucapnya seraya menunduk.

"Menyalahkan? Kapan aku bilang begitu padanya?" Nada menahan emosi terdengar di sana.

"Kau bertanya sambil marah-marah, kenapa dia yang diterima!? Kau juga mengeluh, para senior tidak pernah melihat usaha anggota tingkat satu karena perhatian mereka hanya tertuju pada Kageyama! Dia merasa kau menyalahkan semua yang terjadi padanya! Itu tidak adil, Tsukishima! Tidak adil!" marah Shouyou dengan pandangan tajam tertuju ke depan.

Tidak disangka, Tsukishima sudah berdiri di depannya. Mata itu menajam. Sedetik kemudian, kerah jaket _hoodie_ -nya ditarik.

Shouyou tidak gentar. Ia hanya mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya tentang Kageyama. Mereka satu universitas, satu klub lagi, tapi kenapa tidak berjuang bersama?

"Sebaiknya kau berkaca, Hinata. Kau bilang dia kecewa padaku, tapi apa kau lupa kalau kau juga membuatnya kecewa? Kau menjadikan adikmu sebagai alasan, padahal kau hanya seorang pengecut yang memilih menyerah duluan tanpa ingin merasakan sakitnya ditolak di dunia pro," hardik Tsukishima dan diakhiri dengan senyuman merendahkan.

Ucapan dari lawan bicara berhasil menyulut emosi Shouyou lebih jauh. "Kau tidak tahu karena kau tidak pernah berada di posisiku! Di saat semua orang seumuranku sibuk mengejar cita-cita, aku terpaksa harus berpikir dan berjuang keras demi kehidupanku di masa depan! Kau anak bungsu, jadi tidak tahu beban yang ditanggung seorang kakak saat ditinggal pergi oleh orang tuanya!"

"Lalu apa bedanya!? Kau dan aku sama-sama menyerah! Kau tidak punya hak bilang begitu tentangku, Hinata!"

"Aku berhak mengatakannya karena kau sudah mengulang apa yang terjadi padamu dulu, Tsukishima!"

"Apa yang kuputuskan untuk hidupku adalah bukan urusanmu!"

"Aku hanya mengingatkan sebagai temanmu!"

"Kau masih berani menganggap dirimu temanku? Nyalimu besar sekali, Hinata."

"Aku akan tetap menganggapmu temanku selamanya, Tsukishima. Apa kau lupa hari-hari di mana kita berjuang bersama dengan Kageyama dan klub ini?" Melihat pemuda berkacamata di hadapannya bungkam, ia pun menambahkan. "Aku memang bersalah karena keputusanku tapi aku—"

"—Niichan!" Suara Natsu terdengar di kejauhan sebelum sosoknya berhasil memisahkan mereka. Ia pandangi satu per satu dengan wajah menahan tangis.

"Natsu, apa yang—"

"—daripada bertengkar tidak jelas, lebih baik kalian jenguk Kageyama-kun!"

 _Speechless_. Shouyou gagal paham tentang apa yang sedang dibicarakan sang adik. Kenapa mesti menjenguk Kageyama? Apa si jenius itu sakit? Bukannya dia hanya pingsan waktu di final lusa kemarin?

"Kalian takkan tahu kalau hanya bertanya dalam hati! Cepat pergi ke rumah sakit pusat kota!" cerca Natsu dengan berani.

Melihat adiknya serius begitu, rasa cemas mulai merayap dalam hati. Shouyou langsung berlari menuju rumah sakit, disusul oleh Tsukishima. Sebuah mobil berhenti ketika mereka sampai di depan gerbang. Rasa kaget tak bisa disembunyikan begitu melihat Yamaguchi yang menyetir mobil tersebut.

"Ayo naik! Biar kuantar ke rumah sakit, sekalian menjenguk Kageyama!"

Kepala Shouyou mengangguk dan membuka pintu belakang.

"Tsukki, panggilkan Natsu-chan untuk naik juga, ya."

Tanpa protes, Tsukishima menurut. Natsu pun ikut ke rumah sakit dan duduk di samping sang kakak. Bahunya tampak bergetar. Perlahan Shouyou menggenggam kedua tangan adiknya yang saling menautkan jemari. Tautan itu terlepas lalu membungkus tangan kirinya, bermaksud saling menguatkan.

 _Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Kageyama._ Shouyou memejamkan mata sambil berdoa dalam hati.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...sementara bayangan yang masih berharap pada matahari dan bulan dalam diam.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sudah tiga hari ini Kageyama Tobio, pahlawan pembawa tim voli Jepang meraih medali emas, dirawat inap di rumah sakit. Pelatihnya keras kepala menyuruhnya langsung check up sekaligus dirawat begitu kembali dari Indonesia. Yachi selalu ada di sisinya sejak hari itu, bergantian dengan sang pelatih menjaganya. Orang tua Kageyama sendiri, terutama ibunya, juga selalu menginap di sana.

Ia bersyukur dalam hati, terlepas dari sikapnya yang sering menyinggung orang lain, dirinya masih dilimpahkan perhatian dan berusaha disemangati. Rasa syukur tersebut bertambah saat mantan setimnya di SMA Karasuno satu per satu menjenguknya. Salah satu yang tiap hari datang adalah Sugawara Koushi.

Sesama mantan _setter_ tim Karasuno itu berbagi cerita. Sugawara selalu bisa membawa topik pembicaraan, walau lebih condong ke pengalamannya sebagai pelatih baru di sekolah mereka yang lama, menggantikan Pelatih Ukai yang minta pensiun lebih awal. Kageyama sendiri sering membahas pengalamannya selama ikut Asian Games. Terkadang obrolan mereka penuh canda hingga si pasien harus memegang perut karena tertawa terus tanpa henti.

Kageyama tahu alasan kedatangannya yaitu untuk menghibur dirinya karena hasil pemeriksaan keluar hari ini. Seniornya rela membiarkan anak didiknya latihan sendiri demi dirinya. Meski awalnya ia sempat murung begitu hasilnya positif, tapi itu tidak membuatnya berkecil hati. Masih ada jalan selama dirinya masih mau berusaha.

"Haha! Dan kau ingat bagaimana reaksi Daichi saat itu?" tanya Sugawara sambil menahan tawa.

"Mukanya merah, terlihat jelas dia salah tingkah!" Kageyama menghapus setitik air mata di ujung mata.

Kepala Sugawara menggeleng pelan. Ia menghirup napas, menenangkan diri kemudian tersenyum. "Siapa sangka, orang itu benar-benar mengira aku memberikan kancing keduaku padanya. Lalu besoknya aku harus minta maaf karena dia marah," lanjutnya.

Sekilas Kageyama melihat sesuatu di mata seniornya namun memilih bungkam seolah tidak menyadarinya. "Apa Sawamura-san akan datang lagi ke sini? Menjemputmu, maksudku."

Wajah pemuda berambut abu-abu itu tertekuk. "Apa ini? Kau mengusirku?"

"Bukannya kau harus menyiapkan _training camp_?"

"Semua sudah beres kok, Daichi juga akan membantuku—"

— _brak_! Suara pintu terbuka secara mendadak mengagetkan mereka.

Kedua mata biru gelapnya membesar seperkian detik sebelum menunjukkan kilatan rasa senang di sana. Dua orang yang diam-diam ia tunggu akhirnya datang menjenguk dalam waltu yang bersamaan. "Hinata... Tsukishima..." panggilnya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Kageyama! Kukira kau ha-hanya—!" Shouyou terlihat tersedak sambil mengatur napasnya yang memburu. "A-apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya cemas.

"Bodoh! Jangan berhenti di depan pintu!" Tanpa ampun Tsukishima langsung menendang _partner_ -nya ke dalam ruangan.

Di belakang mereka, _cross gender_ versi Shouyou muncul dengan wajah sembab. Kageyama merasa sedikit bersalah pada gadis mungil itu. Sosok Yamaguchi pun tertangkap indera penglihatannya sedang berjalan santai sambil menenteng keranjang buah. Ternyata hanya pemuda tersebut yang masih ingat tata krama saat menjenguk seorang pasien.

Entah kenapa Shouyou dan Tsukishima mulai berseteru. Yang satu mengeluh sakit, satunya komplain tentang sikapnya barusan. Sugawara langsung melerai dan mengomeli mereka.

Tidak tahan, Kageyama pun tertawa puas. Bahkan terdengar lebih bebas dari saat bersama Sugawara tadi. Semua tamunya langsung diam, bengong karena terlalu kaget dengan sikap sang pasien.

Shouyou adalah orang pertama yang pulih dari rasa kagetnya. Sambil menggembungkan pipi, ia pun protes. "Tak ada yang lucu, BaKageyama!"

"Apa kau bilang, Boke!?" balas Kageyama tidak terima.

"Heh? Masih bisa marah padahal sedang sakit, ckckck," imbuh Tsukishima.

"Diam saja kau, Mata Empat!"

" _What_!? Ou-sama satu ini—!"

" _Mou_! Hentikan kalian semua! Ini di rumah sakit, bukan lapangan!" lerai Sugawara.

Hening seketika sebelum suara tawa memenuhi ruang rawat inap bernomor 123, termasuk Natsu. Ia hanya jadi penonton di antara mereka. Perawat yang lewat langsung memerintahkan mereka untuk berhenti tertawa. Sontak para pemuda itu meminta maaf. Sekilas perawat tersebut tersenyum lega pada Kageyama dan membuatnya malu.

Setelah suasana kembali kondusif, Shouyou mengambil tempat di tepi ranjang Kageyama. Yang lain ikut mengelilingi, sementara Sugawara duduk di kursi samping ranjang. Natsu terlihat mengambil jarak, begitu juga Yamaguchi yang membiarkan teman masa kecilnya berdiri di samping meja nakas.

"Apa yang terjadi? Tidak mungkin hanya karena pingsan sampai harus dirawat tiga hari, kan?" tanya Shouyou.

Awalnya Kageyama diam, tapi tak ada gunanya merahasiakan hal ini. "Ternyata... aku masuk stadium dua kanker otak. Jadi, aku terpaksa vakum sampai dinyatakan sembuh total," ceritanya dengan nada santai.

Sugawara terkejut dan menunduk. Dari tadi ia tidak bertanya karena tak mau membuat juniornya sedih. "Kapan operasi dilaksanakan?" tanyanya.

"Hari Sabtu ini." Kageyama berusaha tersenyum walau terkesan dipaksakan. "Ou-sama sepertiku mana mungkin kalah dari penyakit ringan ini 'kan, Tsukishima?" Ia bertanya begitu karena dari sudut matanya, tubuh pemuda jangkung itu bergetar.

"Ha-haha! Kageyama 'kan bodoh, pasti bisa menang dengan mudah!" dukung Shouyou yang terlihat menahan air mata. Tangan kanannya ikut mencengkeram bahu Kageyama, bermaksud menguatkan.

Hubungannya dengan Shouyou dari awal bertemu memang bertolak belakang. Sama seperti nama marga mereka. Cahaya dan bayangan. Mungkin banyak orang menganggap Kageyama adalah cahaya, matahari atau apalah itu sekarang. Tapi pada kenyataannya, justru Hinata Shouyou adalah matahari dan sinarnya mampu memberi harapan pada dunianya yang dulu sempat kelabu karena sikap arogannya hingga dijuluki 'Ou-sama'.

Kageyama Tobio hanya bayangan. Jauh dalam hati, ia masih berharap keputusan Shouyou bisa dirubah tiap kali mereka bertemu dan dirinya akan menjadi bayangan yang membantunya menuju puncak. Namun pemuda itu terlalu keras kepala dan pura-pura tidak mendengarkan suara teriakan dalam hatinya sendiri untuk berdiri di dunia pro.

"Hmph, ternyata kau sudah tahu diri, Ou-sama," balas Tsukishima mengejek.

"Ya ya ya. Terserahlah." Kageyama tampak tidak ambil pusing.

Berbeda dengan Hinata yang dari awal tidak peduli dengan julukannya di lapangan, Tsukishima Kei selalu saja mengingatkan julukan tersebut tepat di wajahnya. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, hal yang tidak disukai Kageyama adalah ucapan pemuda berkacamata itu yang tak pernah gagal menyulut emosinya. Ditambah dengan sikap acuh tak acuhnya pada voli. Padahal suka, tapi ia selalu menunjukkan tindakan yang bertolak belakang dengan hatinya.

Mereka bertiga tidak pernah akur, dulu maupun sekarang. Ada saja alasan satu sama lain yang dijadikan bahan untuk membuat keributan, namun itu semua bukan berarti mereka tidak peduli. Justru itulah cara mereka memberi afeksi karena sebesar apapun usaha yang dilakukan untuk menjauh, ikatan pertemanan di antara mereka sudah menguat sejak masih di SMA Karasuno.

Dua orang ini, si matahari dan bulan, memang pernah mengecewakannya. Tapi Kageyama tidak langsung berkecil hati. Pasti ada saat di mana mereka bisa berjuang bersama lagi.

 _Haha, pernyataan memalukan seperti itu mana mungkin kukatakan pada mereka_ , pikir Kageyama dalam hati.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bulan memilih untuk tidak mendengar permohonan sang bayangan...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Beberapa jam sebelum operasi, Tsukishima menjenguk sang Raja. Bohong jika ia tidak khawatir. Mereka sudah kenal lama (Tsukishima merasa menyebut seorang Kageyama adalah temannya membuat harga dirinya jatuh), wajar 'kan merasa demikian?

Tubuhnya berusaha ditegakkan dan sesantai mungkin. Ekspresi pun dibuat datar sebelum mengetuk pintu kamar nomor 123. Ternyata ada Nyonya Kageyama yang langsung menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyuman sumringah.

"Terima kasih sudah datang menjenguk Tobi-chan, Tsukishima-kun," ucapnya tulus.

Sekuat tenaga ia menahan tawa mendengar panggilan sayang tersebut.

"Ibu! Jangan panggil namaku begitu!" protes sang anak.

"Tidak masalah, Kageyama-san. Sudah kuduga, pasti Tobi-chan akan kesepian, makanya aku putuskan untuk datang dan menghiburnya."

Ucapan Tsukishima tentu saja sukses menyulut emosi Kageyama. Tatapan mengejeknya dibalas tatapan tajam dari si pemilik kamar. Belum sempat menyuarakan protes, ibunya bangkit dari kursi dan pamit untuk beli minuman serta cemilan. Suara langkah kaki wanita paruh baya itu menghilang dan meninggalkan keheningan dalam ruangan tersebut.

Tsukishima menghela napas lalu menaruh sekantung plastik ke atas pangkuan Kageyama. "Kurasa belum terlambat memakan ini sebelum puasa untuk operasimu nanti," ucapnya seraya duduk di kursi.

Dilihatnya pemain _setter_ itu mengintip isi plastik sebelum mengeluarkan kotak makan dan membukanya dengan tidak sabaran. Dari matanya, jelas sekali ia merasa senang. "Kau datang untuk mengantarkanku kare? Heh, aku takkan berterima kasih karena seingatku kau punya utang, Boke," ucap Kageyama.

"Aku datang hanya untuk melihat wajah tegangmu sebelum dioperasi, Ou-sama," balasnya.

"Hoooh, terserah apa katamu, Anjing Penjaga."

Dengusan terdengar dan ia memilih menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel. Sesekali matanya melirik Kageyama yang dengan lahap memakan menu favoritnya, yaitu kare babi dengan telur sebagai _topping_ -nya. Diam-diam sudut bibir itu terangkat sedikit.

"Haaaah... _Gochisousama deshita_..."

Tatapan horor terlihat di wajah Tsukishima.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya, Anjing setiaku," ucap Kageyama.

"Baru kali ini kulihat seorang Raja kelaparan. Memang sudah berapa hari kau tidak makan, Ou-sama?" Meski nadanya mengejek, namun Tsukishima membantu membuang kotak bekas kare yang sudah kembali dibungkus ke tempat sampah.

"Makanan di sini tidak enak. Hambar," jawab sang _setter_ singkat.

Pembicaraan terhenti di sana. Tsukishima sendiri sebenarnya segan untuk membuka topik baru. Ia memilih menengok ke arah jendela yang langsung menghadap matahari terbenam.

"Tsukishima, bisakah kau pertimbangkan lagi?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku belum memberikan surat pengunduran dirimu pada pelatih."

Cepat atau lambat, Kageyama pasti akan mengungkit hal ini. Tidak peduli kapan, bahkan di saat ia harus bertahan hidup dalam operasi nanti. Tsukishima mendengus tidak suka, "Daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik kau pikirkan kondisimu sendiri, Kageyama. Kau tidak mau 'kan melihat Yachi atau Natsu menangis lagi?"

Balasan _straight_ darinya mampu membungkam lawan bicara seperkian detik. "Meskipun kubilang Pelatih sedang mempertimbangkan dirimu masuk jadi pemain inti?" tanya Kageyama pelan.

"Hentikan pembicaraan tidak berguna—"

"—apa maksudmu tidak berguna!?"

Kali ini Tsukishima yang dibuat bungkam. Dulu sewaktu ia bilang akan keluar dari klub, Kageyama tidak marah. Wajahnya hanya terlihat kecewa. Mungkin sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuknya mengeluarkan emosi yang ia pendam selama ini dan dirinya memilih jadi pendengar.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Tsukishima. Tidak, bukan hanya kau. Aku juga kecewa pada Hinata. Tapi jika membayangkan diriku berada di posisinya, aku tak bisa untuk tidak menerimanya. Seandainya Hinata keras kepala memilih jadi atlet, lalu bagaimana dengan Natsu? Gadis sekecil itu akan sendirian menjalani hidup sementara kakaknya terus fokus menjadi pemain yang dapat diandalkan tim. Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain Hinata, apa aku setega itu memaksanya jadi pemain pro?" Isak tangis yang lirih dan menyayat hati mengakhiri luapan emosi itu.

"Ucapanmu terdengar seperti kau memihak pada Hinata."

"Aku tidak memihak pada siapapun!"

"Lalu apa namanya kalau bukan begitu?"

"Keadaanmu berbeda dengannya!"

Tidak tahan dihujat terus, Tsukishima pun bangkit dari kursi. Tangannya tidak mencengkeram kerah piyama Kageyama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Shouyou, melainkan terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. "Menjadi anak bungsu bukan berarti tidak bisa merasakan lelah dan putus asa karena kemampuanku tidak diakui! Jika memang tidak ada kesempatan, kenapa harus bertahan lebih lama!?"

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Kageyama menarik kerah kemejanya. "Dan kau mau begitu saja dibilang pecundang karena menyerah duluan!? Keluar klub dengan alasan seperti itu sama saja dengan pecundang!"

"Aku tidak peduli, Kageyama."

Ucapan final Tsukishima sukses melemaskan cengkeraman itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...tapi matahari yang sadar ikut meminta bulan untuk kembali.**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

* * *

Operasi pengangkatan tumor di kepala Kageyama berhasil. Tim Karasuno sudah menjenguk pasca operasi, termasuk dirinya. Shouyou tahu meski berhasil, ada rasa takut di mata sang _setter_. Tapi Kageyama berusaha menutupinya supaya mereka tidak khawatir.

Sebenarnya beberapa jam sebelum operasi, ia sempat datang untuk menyemangati bersama Natsu. Adiknya izin ke toilet dulu dan Shouyou langsung berjalan menuju ruangan nomor 123. Ternyata di dalam sana sudah ada Tsukishima, dirinya pun urungkan niat untuk masuk karena suasananya terlihat tegang.

"...dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain Hinata, apa aku setega itu memaksanya jadi pemain pro?"

 _Aaah... Mereka bertengkar karena aku..._

Punggung dibiarkan bersandar pada tembok persis di samping pintu. Shouyou terus menguping pembicaraan mereka hingga tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata. Rasa penyesalan dalam hatinya karena sudah mengecewakan Kageyama kembali meluap. Tangisan itu pun pecah saat mendengar ucapan final Tsukishima.

"Nii-chan..." Suara khawatir Natsu membuatnya mengalihkan wajah.

Entah kenapa Nyonya Kageyama langsung memeluknya.

Ketika dipeluk, tangan Natsu mengusap lengan atasnya. "Nii-chan... sudah hentikan. Simpanan keluarga kita lebih dari cukup untuk kehidupan kita sehari-hari, belum lagi ditambah penghasilanmu. Kali ini, berpikirlah egois untuk dirimu sendiri, kejar cita-citamu jadi pemain voli pro, Nii-chan. Jangan buat Kageyama-kun kecewa lagi padamu," ucapnya meyakinkan.

"Aku bisa membantumu jika ada masalah, terutama tentang finansial. Tolong jangan sungkan padaku, Shouyou-kun. Kalian berdua sudah kuanggap anak kandungku sendiri," tambah Nyonya Kageyama.

Shouyou membalas pelukan itu. Ia berusaha menahan suara isakannya supaya tidak terdengar. "Terima kasih... Terima kasih..."

Di hari itu, Shouyou izin langsung pulang. Nyonya Kageyama hanya menganggukkan kepala kemudian tersenyum geli. "Dasar, laki-laki dan egonya..."

Lamunan Shouyou terhenti ketika seseorang menarik kursi dan duduk di depannya. Ia tersenyum lebar pada orang tersebut sebelum memanggil pelayan untuk menulis pesanan mereka. "Pesan saja sesukamu, biar aku yang bayar. Tapi tolong tahu diri, Tsukishima," ucapnya seraya tersenyum dengan aura mengancam.

"Heh... Traktir tidak ikhlas begitu lebih baik tidak usah, Chibi," balas Tsukishima.

"Tsk, mentang-mentang tinggiku tidak banyak berubah..."

Pelayan pun datang bersiap menulis saat Tsukishima menyebutkan hampir semua makanan dalam menu. Shouyou langsung meminta pelayan itu mengganti kertas pesanan dan membiarkan dirinya yang memesan. Tamu undangan mendengus namun tidak protes.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Buru-buru sekali. Ada acara lain setelah ini?"

"Keluarga menyuruhku pulang. Aniki ingin mengenalkan calon istrinya pada kami."

Mendengar kabar bahagia tersebut, mata Shouyou berubah jadi berkaca-kaca. "Aku turut bahagia mendengarnya. Ucapkan selamat dariku, ya!"

Ekspresi Tsukishima terlihat asam. "Kami baru akan bertemu, belum tentu ayah dan ibu merestuinya." Kedua tangan pemuda jangkung itu terlipat di depan dada sambil bersandar pada kursi. "Terus kenapa kau mengajak ketemuan?" tanyanya tidak sabaran.

Helaan napas pelan terdengar. Shouyou tersenyum lalu menyengir lima jari. "Aku sudah mendaftar di kampus kalian di menit-menit terakhir sebelum jam pendaftaran ditutup kemarin."

Tsukishima jelas sekali terlihat kaget. "Hah? Kau bicara apa barusan?"

"Aku akan terjun ke dunia pro," ucap Shouyou serius.

Pandangan sang lawan bicara jatuh. _Speechless_ lebih tepatnya. "Kenapa?"

Kali ini Shouyou menerawang ke langit-langit restoran. "Sudah cukup aku berjuang demi Natsu. Sekarang kuputuskan untuk bertindak egois supaya adikku dan Kageyama tidak kecewa lagi."

Tidak ada sahutan lagi setelahnya.

"Makanya... jangan menyerah, Tsukishima."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ketika ketiganya sepakat memulai lembaran baru...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Angin musim gugur berembus menerbangkan dedaunan yang gugur dari pohonnya. Beberapa orang datang dengan pakaian serba hitam untuk melayat kerabat yang meninggal. Tiga di antaranya adalah mantan anggota tim Karasuno. Shouyou membawa sebuket bunga dan menaruhnya di atas tempat peristirahatan keluarga Hinata, sementara dua lainnya, Kageyama dan Tsukishima, hanya mengikuti di belakangnya.

Doa khusyuk dipanjatkan. Dalam hati Shouyou berharap orang tuanya selalu melindungi dirinya dan Natsu dari surga. Dibantu dua temannya, ia mencabut beberapa tanaman liar yang tumbuh di sekitar batu nisan.

"Terima kasih mau menemaniku ke sini," ucap Shouyou tulus.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku juga jarang berkunjung," balas Kageyama.

"Aku datang hanya untuk melapor betapa menyedihkannya anak sulung mereka karena telat dua tahun masuk kuliah," elak Tsukishima. Tidak lupa nada mengejek terdengar di sana. Tapi ia tidak bermaksud buruk, apalagi menghina sungguhan.

" _...hanya sedikit_ tsundere _,"_ jelas Yamaguchi dulu zaman mereka masih SMA.

" _Maa_ , yang terpenting kita akan mulai dari awal lagi dan berjuang bersama," imbuh Shouyou, tidak peduli dengan hinaan sang kawan.

Kageyama tersenyum (yang justru terlihat menyeringai di mata orang lain). "Kutunggu di pertandingan resmi selanjutnya."

"Memang kau sudah diizinkan bermain lagi, huh?" Tsukishima terdengar tidak percaya.

"Sudah, lah! Besok aku mulai ikut latihan."

"Uwooooh! Berarti kita bisa tunjukkan _spike combo_ andalan kita!"

"Tidak secepat itu, Hinata Boke!"

"Jangan berharap kau langsung masuk tim inti karena _spike_ gila kalian, Chibi."

"Dan kau juga jangan sombong karena sudah resmi jadi tim inti, Mata Empat!"

 **~ FIN ~**

 **YAAAAASH! Finally bisa menyelesaikan challenge untuk #1stEveFFA! TAT**

 **Ini, sudah dibuatin ya, zR-29-san! XD Semoga sesuai selera dan keinginanmu, walau kurang asem dan gak bikin nangis... :')**

 **Hello, Haikyuu! fandom! Saya Oto Ichiiyan dan ini fanfic pertama saya di sini. Mohon maaf jika OOC, saya hanya mengandalkan wiki dan ingatan saya saat nonton season 1. #bow Saya belum selesai nonton season 2, apalagi season 3, pasti banyak salah dengan pengembangan karakternya. Maafkan sayaaaa! #dogeza**

 **Thank you and see you next time!**

 **CHAU!**


End file.
